vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wonder Woman (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Wonder Woman is the alias and second identity of antiquities dealer Diana Prince, who is secretly the Amazon Princess, Diana of Themyscira. She is a demigoddess and the daughter of the Amazons' Queen Hippolyta and the Greek Olympian god Zeus. Wonder Woman serves as an emissary and ambassador from Themyscira, charged with the mission of bringing peace to the outside world (as that was the original purpose which the Olympian gods created the Amazons for). She would aid the Allied Powers during World War I, and would continue defending the innocent a century later, helping Superman and Batman take down the unleashed monster Doomsday. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B Name: Diana Prince, Princess Diana of Themyscira, Wonder Woman Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Female Age: 5000+ Years Old (Born in 3000 B.C.) Classification: Amazon, Demigoddess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Agility and Stamina, Excellent Warrior, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Comparable to Superman. Capable of Slicing Doomsday's arm with her Sword) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/combat speed (Equal to Superman) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class PJ Durability: Likely Small City level (Survived hits from Doomsday), Higher with Shield / Bracelets Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range; higher with Lasso of Truth Standard Equipment: *'Battle Armor:' Wonder Woman's magical Amazon combat armor, which helps compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. *'Bracelets of Submission:' Two specialized incredibly durable gauntlets that Wonder Woman wears, in order to compensate for her vulnerability to sharp objects and bullets. They are incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday, creating a massive wave of energy outwards. Also, by clashing her bracelets together, Wonder Woman can release a huge blast of energy herself, with it being powerful enough to make even Doomsday stagger back from the force of it. *'Lasso of Truth:' A specialized unbreakable magical weapon, with the ability to force anyone it captures to obey the lasso's wielder and tell the truth. Wonder Woman successfully wielded it against Doomsday, even managing to temporarily restrain him while Superman delivered the finishing blow. *'Amazonian Shield:' A magical Amazonian shield that Wonder Woman uses to protect herself from other weapons and energy blasts (in tandem with her bracelets). It is incredibly durable, capable of deflecting even a tremendously powerful and destructive energy attack from the monster Doomsday. *'Amazonian Sword:' A magical Amazonian sword that Diana frequently wields in battle. Due to its nature, it is one of the few weapons that can actually injure the otherwise invulnerable Superman and Doomsday, with her having used it to cut off one of the latter's arms. Intelligence: Very High. She is an excellent warrior, and has lived for thousands of years. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Hero Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Warriors Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Immortals Category:Demigods